Bobby Drake
|image = Image:Bobby_wiki.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'We're not kids anymore.' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Bobby Drake |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 22 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human/Mutant |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = X-Men Movies |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 4153 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 1 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 0 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = mister_10_below |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Bri}} Information Pre-Game History Game History Personality Appearance Abilities, Skills and Talents Limitations and Weaknesses Relationships Castmates Logan Scott Summers Other Characters Aara - their relationship hit a bit of a bump when Aara was turned into a zombie and attacked people, and Bobby and two others were forced to kill her. But they've both agreed they're not going anywhere, and they might even be stronger than ever. Asuka - hilarious. Their antics in the snow was some of the most fun Bobby's had, and he loves joking around and talking powers with him. Bryn - they've only talked once, but Bobby really likes her. He took her ice skating and they talked mutants and abilities, and she's one of the people Bobby'd most like to take back to the Institute. Chloe - like the little sister Bobby never had. He loves teasing her, and she's another one he'd like to bring back to live at the mansion. Claudia - she's awesome, and he loves joking around with her. Bobby still feels guilty that he looks so much like her partner, and it makes him a little protective over her. His facetwin would want him to look out for her. ;A; Malkus - their worm hunting was so much fun. Malkus is so endearingly odd, and Bobby is ridiculously fond of him. Rapunzel - oh god so adorable. They met when neither of them had memories and went on an epic castle exploration. Bobby still completely adores her, and would like to talk to her more now that he knows who he is. Raven - she's fantastic. Just - fantastic. She's funny and smart and sweet and gorgeous - in the blonde form he first met her and in her natural blue form. The fact that she's Mystique freaked him out a bit, but less than it would have if he didn't already have experience with alternate versions of people. He can't even see her as Mystique now. But yeah, he likes her. A lot. He still wants to punch whoever made her feel like a freak. As of now, he's not really aware that his feelings for her are anything more than platonic, but, uh, yeah. They are. Sollux - Bobby's only talked to him twice, and once when he had no memory, but he likes him. Sollux is a fellow mutant, and Bobby'd still like to know more about his world. Tumnus - another relationship that was marred a bit by zombies and death, but this time it was Bobby's own death. Oddly enough probably the person that Bobby has actually confided in the most at the Keep, telling him both that he has past experience with friends trying to kill him and that he has no family. Xanth - Bobby adores him. Xanth is absolutely his bro. There will soon be a petition going around the Keep requesting a movie night, on behalf of Xanth. Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:X-Men